


Wakanda Bucky

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bucky barnes and the good fucks, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, f / m smut: vaginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Just a short drabble I wrote on tumblr for Bucky Barnes x Reader inspired by my lovely friends @spacemansam and @sevans-is-my-weaknessfollow me on tumblr!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Wakanda Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote on tumblr for Bucky Barnes x Reader inspired by my lovely friends @spacemansam and @sevans-is-my-weakness
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

It had been a while. A while for anything, really. Bucky slowly recovering and taking his time to heal and get back on his feet so that he could be more of a person again. She helped. She was there, by his side, helping to guide him in the world that was so new and scary for him.

Somewhere along the way he started to fall for her. She was soft with him, gentle, and patient. She didn’t treat him like he was unable to do anything and she didn’t treat him like he was fragile. She treated him like a person, one that wasn’t the broken mess that he was.

And that’s probably why he found her so lovely. The first time he kisses her it’s not planned, a quick press of his lips against hers as she’s leaving to go about her day. He thinks about it all night and wonders what it would be like to really kiss her.

When she comes to see him the next time he pulls her close, hands cupping her cheeks and kisses her hard, tongue flicking out so he can run it against her lips, it slipping into her mouth. It’s soft…until it isn’t.

Moans falling from each other’s mounts, a need growing between them until he’s pushing her onto his bed, each taking their clothes off. It might have been awhile since he had fucked someone but he definitely hadn’t forgotten. As soon as their clothes are gone and on the floor Bucky is crawling between her legs.

His fingers find her core first, playing and teasing until she’s wet for him. Then he wraps his hand around his cock and lines it up with her entrance and he pushes in, a solid hard thrust that has them both moaning loudly. Pinning her down he fucks her hard, a soft edge to all his movements.


End file.
